There appears to be little on the market in the way of effective and efficient cleaning of wood floors in the home. To provide effective cleaning of residential wood floors, a person must get down on the floor on his or her hands and knees with a cloth providing sufficient rubbing force using his or her hands and arms after application of a wood cleaning floor solution.
There is also a problem if too much solution is applied to the floor as this is typically an aqueous base which is not particularly good for wood floors when applied in excess. Large rotating floor buffers used in commercial applications, are not particularly good for cleaning residential wood floors. These are too heavy, bulky and dangerous for use by a typical housewife.